Not Running Anymore
by AmericanEulogy
Summary: Monica has always felt a kind of pressure to win. Do everything first, be married and have children as soon as possible, impress her parents etc. Chandler has never felt a rush to do anything; together they balance out to make something perfect. Monica can finally slow down and enjoy the little things; Chandler can take a step forward in his life. One-shot. C/M mush.


**Author's Note:**** Monica and Chandler live together, no more! They aren't married, they have no kids etc. Title comes from the song 'Not Running Anymore' by John Mellencamp. Review!**

"No, Mom! God, can't you just let me be happy for once?" Monica's voice rang out through the otherwise empty apartment as she screamed down the phone at her Mom. She pressed her hand to her forehead and took a deep breath, trying to still the pounding headache that occurred every time she talked to her mother on the phone. "I love him!" Another yell. "When I'm ready, alright?" With that, she hung up the phone and plopped down on the couch. She didn't really feel like making dinner now, that phone call had drained her of energy and patience for the day, but she had promised Chandler she'd make him some mac and cheese since he'd been craving it for weeks, so she got up and walked over to the kitchen.

Out in the hallway, Chandler hesitated before finally opening the door and walking in.

"Hey, Mon," he announced, going for a casual voice (which, since it was Chandler, wasn't working so well). "What's up?" Monica sighed.

"You heard, didn't you?"

"No…" Chandler tried, but there wasn't really any point since he wasn't a very good actor, and there was no denying that he had heard Monica on the phone. "Okay, I did. I'm sorry. Your mom?" he asked her, though he already knew that it was.

"Yeah." Monica sat down in a chair at the table and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay." Chandler immediately moved to her side and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You don't know that!"

"You're right, I don't, but I'll make it okay."

"How? My mother is never happy with me! She won't let me enjoy this relationship. She's stressing me to have kids and get married and ugh…"

"I thought you wanted all that? For as long as I've known you, that's all you've talked about! The perfect wedding, how many kids you want, what their names will be… What happened to all that?"

"I did want that, Chandler. I really did. But now I'm so happy with you that I can forget about that stuff for a while. I just want to live in the moment for once, you know?" Chandler's heart warmed.

"I know." He gave her a smile.

"But my mother won't stop running after me for it. And because Ross has done it all, there's all this pressure and…" She trailed off, unsure of what else to say, and looked into Chandler's eyes. Then she resumed talking. "Besides, I know you have commitment issues and I understand that, so I know you wouldn't want that stuff yet anyway." That was when Chandler started to get a little defensive.

"Hey, was I or was I not the one that suggested we move in together?"

"You were." Monica replied, sounding almost surprised, as if she were considering this for the first time.

"And was I or was I not the one that suggested we go away for a weekend together?"

"Even if that didn't really work out? Yeah, you were." She responded meekly.

"So I believe that I have come a long way. And if you want to get married and have kids, I will be ready for it!"

"But I don't want to, Chandler!" Monica laughed. "Not yet, anyway."

"Just to prove your mother wrong?"

"No, because as I said, I love you and I'm happy right now! I've always been rushed to do these things, but I'm giving up on that now. I'm not running anymore." Chandler smiled when he heard Monica say those words.

"Okay, but I will be ready whenever you want to. Alright?" he felt the need to mention.

"Alright." She giggled.

"Good. Then I love you too." He smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. She eagerly responded, and then got to work making his mac and cheese. As she stood at the stove cooking it, Chandler wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered the words "I love you" into her ear one more time. It was a moment to make anyone's heart melt, and they felt confident that even Judy Geller would have to agree.

**Author's Note:**** Review! And no, I won't continue it, it's just a one-shot. I'll probably start another chaptered fic soon though, too, since Life Goes On isn't getting much attention so it isn't being updated very frequently. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
